Seamless capsules in which medicines are encapsulated in capsules without a seam have been used in recent years for medical and pharmaceutical products and the like (for example, refer to Patent Document 1). Such seamless capsules are formed, for example, by encapsulating the contents with a coating material containing water using a falling-drop method utilizing a multiplex nozzle and drying the coating materials. In the falling-drop method, a double nozzle which includes an inner discharge port for discharging contents to fill the inside of capsules and an outer discharge port for coating materials surrounding the inner discharge port is used for example when manufacturing two-layered capsules. By simultaneously dripping the contents and water-soluble coating materials such as gelatin respectively from the inner discharge port and outer discharge port, the coating materials surround the outer boundary of the contents and become spherical due to surface tension. By dripping these droplets into auxiliary gelation agents, cooling oil, or the like, the coating materials can be solidified while surrounding the content, by taking advantage of gelation and/or solidification due to cooling.
Seamless capsules can be formed for example by blow-drying the solidified coating materials using a rotary drum-type through-flow dryer or a fluidized bed dryer (for example, refer to Patent Document 1 Paragraph [0039]).